The present invention relates to a cleaning composition and, more particularly, to a composition for neutralizing agents used in removal of biological and chemical weapons and other substances from contaminated surfaces and objects.
Terrorist threats involving the use of weapons of mass destruction are increasing both in the United States and abroad. Considerable funds are expended by the United States and its allies in developing measures that would minimize or neutralize the contaminants that may be used in chemical or biological weapons.
The present invention is directed to a cleaning composition for neutralization of agents used in removal of chemical and biological weapons and decontamination of affected surfaces. The present invention is particularly directed to materials that can be delivered as sprays, liquids, and aerosols to facilitate neutralization and eventual removal of chemical compounds that have been applied to kill bacterial spores of the biological weapons or to decontaminate affected objects.
A chemical or biological weapon's attack can be carried out in a defined localized area or widely dispersed by vaporization, spraying and other methods in an effort to affect the largest possible number of military and civilians. The military, local and federal government must be prepared to deal with the decontamination task in an expeditious manner in order to return the civilian and military facilities to a safe status as soon as possible.
Scientists developed a number of decontamination agents suitable for neutralization of chemical warfare agents, such as nerve agents, blistering agents (such as mustard gas), phosphorus-containing compounds, such as sarin, soman, and tabun. These agents perform decontamination by substitution and oxidation reactions. Biological weapons decontamination agents involve antibacterial compounds capable of killing spores of the attack agent, for instance anthrax, botulinum toxin, and other spore-forming bacteria, vegetative bacteria, including plague and various viruses.
Most formulations developed for the decontamination of bioogical weapons contain the hypochlorite anion (i.e., bleach or chlorine-based solutions). Solutions containing concentrations of 5% or more bleach have been shown to kill spores. Aqueous concentrations of 2-6 percent of sodium hypochlorite, that is the strength of readily available household bleach, were shown to be effective in killing bacterial spores. Antibacterial agents may also contain higher concentrations of hypochlorite salts, in the range of 7-70 percent.
While these solutions demonstrated effective antibacterial qualities, they are also highly corrosive to equipment and toxic to humans. It would, therefore, be beneficial to remove the bleach and chlorine-based compounds immediately, or as soon as possible after, the agents have rendered the contaminated areas and surfaces free of bacterial spores.
The present invention contemplates provision of a cleaning composition that would effectively remove or neutralize agents used in chemical and bacterial weapons decontamination process.